1. Technical Field
This application relates to speech dialog systems and, more particularly, to speech dialog control based on signal pre-processing.
2. Related Art
Speech dialog systems provide users with the ability to verbally communicate with a computer. When engaging a speech dialog system, a user may speak a word or series of words to bring about an intended result. The speech dialog system may receive these spoken words and determine possible available actions that are associated with the detected words. If the detected words represent a valid command in the speech dialog system, then the speech dialog system may implement the associated command.
Speech dialog systems may provide a fast and efficient method of communication. The benefits of such systems, however, may be lost when the speech dialog system has trouble converting spoken words into associated commands. The reliability of speech dialog systems may drop in noisy environments, such as in a vehicle. To improve reliability, speech dialog systems may process the speech input signals with noise reduction or echo compensation filters before analyzing the spoken words. These efforts alone may not be enough to provide a reliable communication interface between a user and a computer. Therefore, a need exists for a speech dialog system that allows for a faster and more reliable human-machine interaction.